


Ashara Teaches Her Nephew

by Axelex12



Series: Robb X Ashara [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Come Sharing, Creampie, Drunkenness, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Married Life, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pseudo-Incest, Simultaneous Orgasm, Swearing, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Tension, Vaginal Sex, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Young wife initiates husband's nephew to pleasures of a woman.Modern AU (EVERYONE LIVES!)Brandon Stark/Ashara Dayne MarriageRobb Stark/Ashara Dayne Affair
Relationships: Ashara Dayne/Brandon Stark, Ashara Dayne/Robb Stark
Series: Robb X Ashara [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032456
Kudos: 6





	Ashara Teaches Her Nephew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts).



Brandon Stark's young nephew was due to visit and stay with them. Ashara had met him a few years ago as an awkward teenager, who was terribly shy around her, just after she and Brandon were married. She suspected he found her attractive and was enamored of her. He had just finished high school and turned 19 and was traveling around before heading off to college. She looked forward to having a young person stay with them for a few days, and to show him around the city.

Her life had fallen into a predictable pattern, with Brandon increasingly working long hours as he rose up in his firm. She spent a lot of time keeping fit, playing tennis and swimming at the club, and meeting her girlfriends, who were married and well off like her. She was proud of her fit and sexy body, and worked hard to keep it in shape. She dressed smartly, with a wardrobe that showed it off, highlighting her toned legs, trim waist, tight ass and her proud, firm breasts. But she yearned for the days when Brandon and she dated and first got married, where he had time to pay her a lot more attention and their sex life was frequent and great!. It had become somewhat routine, and infrequent, but satisfactory. She was very much in love with her husband. She was in her sexual prime at 30, and her youthfulness was such that most people took her to be in her early twenties.

She picked up Robb Stark from the airport mid morning on Wednesday. She waited at passenger pickup in her Mercedes convertible. It was a beautiful summer day, and she had the top down. She was wearing a short bright sundress and open toed shoes, looking beautiful with her dark hair tied in a loose handkerchief. She was pleasantly surprised to see Robb had grown and filled out into a handsome young man with a cute face and a fit hard body. As she waved to him, he was struck with her fresh, dazzling beauty. She was even hotter than he remembered her from his early teens. A couple of friends he'd casually gotten to know in the flight looked at him in envy, staring at the stunner he was lucky to get picked up by. "Dude, you said it was your uncle's wife! She's hot, man!" they whistled. Robb blushed and walked quickly to her car, putting his bag in the trunk. He climbed in and couldn't speak for a moment, getting the full force of her dazzling smile and vision of her beauty.

They chatted pleasantly, catching up about family on the drive back to their home. Robb was trying hard not to look at her toned legs under the dress, and she was faintly amused and feeling sexy at getting the attention of this handsome young man, and she hadn't missed his companions whistles and stares. She enjoyed attention from men, especially younger men, as it made her feel desired. Brandon didn't mind, and was proud of his lovely wife.

When they pulled into their garage, Robb jumped out and opened the door for her. "Thank you, kind sir!" She swung her long legs out, giving him a show and a flash of her upper thighs and the dark valley between them. His eyes gave him away, and he blushed, embarrassed. She disarmed him with another smile, and complemented him on how he'd grown into a handsome young man.

Brandon was at work when they got back, and she suggested they could head out to the city, and she could show him some of the sights of he was up to it. Robb would have agreed to anything at this point, to be with her. She was flattered with his attention and was feeling sexier, with a slight sway to her hips in her normal confident gait.

They went out in the convertible, driving through the city, and stopping at the sights from time to time. He found her to be really easy to talk to and was over his diffidence very soon. She was enjoying his company and his attention, even though his eyes often strayed to her cleavage or her legs. He found her to be intelligent and fun to be with, and could scarcely believe she was a dozen years older.

They lunched at a trendy bistro, sitting out in the sun and breeze. They ran into a couple of her married girlfriends, and she introduced him. Cersei Lannister, a pretty, tall, busty blonde, flirted outrageously with Robb, while they sat together, and Taena, a dark haired, petite beauty competed with her. Soon the three ladies were having a lot of fun teasing Robb, while he was over the moon, in the company of such hot women. He hadn't had much success dating, and these were certainly a different league than his high school dates.

The lunch meeting and the friendly flirty banter with her friends, and a couple of glasses of wine put Ashara in a daring and naughty mood. She increased the temperature of their conversation, asking him about his girlfriends, and which of her friends he found attractive, and why. She enjoyed making him blush at being caught staring.

She teased him all day, giving him glimpses of her toned, sexy legs in her short dress, the breeze making it easy. She even flashed her yellow silk panties at him while getting into her car. She gave him a mischievous smile and her eyes went to his crotch. She was surprised to see the size of the bulge she had caused. She could tell he was bigger than average. She was getting frisky with the flirting and the reaction she caused in him. She stole a few glances at his crotch on the drive back and started to get wet thinking about his youthful reactions. She'd already started thinking of the evening, and couldn't wait for Brandon to get back home, and get him in bed that night.

She flirted with him all evening, at home, giving him tantalizing views of her cleavage, while she got dinner ready. They sipped more wine, which always made her very horny. Robb could not take his eyes off her, and he was constantly trying to hide his erection.

She was all over Brandon when he got home, but he was very tired from his long day and didn't quite notice her state. He wanted to relax and was drinking a lot. Ashara was having fun getting a rise out of the younger man while she sat on her husband's lap kissing him, while opening her legs and flashing Robb again. Robb was squirming in his seat, and she even wagged her finger at him, letting him know he was caught peeking.

She touched him a lot, through the evening, bringing him nearly to a climax when she "accidentally" backed her behind into his crotch in the kitchen. She giggled and ground her ass against his large package. "Behave yourself, Robb! You're a BIG boy now, but you need to control yourself in front of your uncle and his wife!" she teasingly whispered to him. Her own state was scarcely better, with her panties soaked with arousal.

Brandon wanted to retire early, too tired and drunk to keep awake, excusing himself. She showed Robb the guest bedroom, which was across the hall from theirs, making sure he was comfortable. She could feel his eyes on her tight behind as she turned around and went out. "Teenagers!" she thought in her head.

Brandon and Ashara retired to bed early, with a sleepy and partly drunk Brandon almost staggering to their bedroom. She undressed into a sexy satin nightdress and did her best to arouse him. They made love without too much foreplay, and she was already very wet and eager. He got hard, but did not last long and fell asleep soon after. She had not orgasmed and was very very frustrated and horny. She tossed and turned in bed for a long time trying to sleep. Finally she got up to get a glass of water from the fridge.

As she was coming back, she noticed the guest room door was ajar, where Robb was sleeping. As she was passing it, she wondered if he'd heard their lovemaking, and was feeling a little embarrassed. After all, he was a healthy young man, and quite attracted to her. She peeked inside the door, and was surprised to see Robb's eyes were open, in the faint night light in the room. "Are you awake, Robb?" She called out softly to her. "Y-yes!" he stammered out a response. She entered the room walking to the bed, as he sat up.

"Not able to sleep?"

"No."

She sat down on the bed next to him, suddenly realizing she was wearing her revealing silk nightdress, that showed off her legs and cleavage. He couldn't help but look at her legs and then her nipples poking through the silk. They both realized that they were hard at the same time. She could see he was really nervous. She looked at his face, and switched on the bedside lamp. She suddenly realized what the problem was! She could see a big tent in the sheets over his body. He was hard! He might even have been jacking off! Was he thinking of her?

"You look hot." She put her hand up to his brow, and felt him to be warm and sweating a little. "What's the matter?"

"N-nothing."

He was desperate for her not to notice his obvious condition, and willing his hard on to subside, but her sexy presence, her faint perfume, and her full body on display under the nightdress was too much, and he was getting harder. He had, in fact been jacking off, thinking of this hot older woman, and straining to listen to the faint sounds of their lovemaking.

She was playing with him, pretending not to notice his massive tent, but getting wet thinking about what that tool looked like. She decided to take it a bit further.

"You poor boy. Do you find me attractive?"

She teased, while she leaned back on her arms, pushing her breasts up through the dress. She "accidentally" let her hand brush his sheet covered tent, and froze. "Y-yes." He stammered. "Did I do that to you, naughty boy?" She looked at it openly this time, and felt her cunt moisten at the thought of what was under that sheet.

"I..I'm really sorry!" he said, growing redder. "It's OK. It's a natural reaction for a healthy young man. But I'm flattered an older woman like me can cause the reaction in a handsome young man like you."

"You're gorgeous!" He stammered.

"Thank you! But you mustn't say that, I'm married to your uncle." She smiled at him, not forgetting it was she who had been flirting with him all day.

"Hmm, what do we have here?" She shocked him by gripping his tool through the sheet. She was shocked herself at its girth. Her pussy was positively drooling by this time, and soaking the skimpy silk matching panties she had on. He groaned in response, and she wondered if he would come from just her touching him.

"You poor boy! I seem to have got you in this state." She was moving her hand up and down, and he was groaning with each movement. "Do you want me to help you take care of it?" She asked. "N..no, I mean Yes!"

"I need to hold it properly then." She said. She pulled down his sheet, and his cock came into view, jutting out of his boxers. He was massive! She gripped him and her fingers couldn't meet around it. He was a little longer than her husband, but much thicker. It's head was large, and she could see it was dripping with his pre-cum.

She ran her fingers up and down its length, marveling at his youthful hardness. He groaned in pleasure, the soft fingers of this hot lady were nothing like his own!

She started jacking him up and down, looking at it and then at his innocent face. She knew he wouldn't last long. She brought her lips to him and kissed him, snaking her tongue into his mouth as she jacked him faster. They both moaned with passion. "You're bigger than my husband, and very thick! Your girlfriend must be a lucky girl!" she said in a sultry voice.

That did it for him, and he moaned into her lips, and his body became rigid, and she felt his manhood throb and turned to see it shoot a large blob of semen high up in the air. She had never seen someone come so powerfully. He continued to groan and shot rope after rope into the air, some as high as 3 feet. She was mesmerized by the spectacle, and then felt her pussy throb, as her own climax came, even surprising her. She had never come by just looking at someone!

Gradually, his spurts slowed to a dribble, and eventually stopped. Her hand was moving up and down instinctively, coaxing it out of him. Her hand was covered with his spunk, and she itched to lick it, but was afraid of shocking him.

"Is that better? You know I shouldn't have done that, I'm married, you know. But I couldn't leave you in the state I'd caused. What kind of a hostess would I be?" She giggled.

His innocent face told her everything. She started wondering and asked "Have you ever been with a woman before?" She noted with delight that he was still as hard as before. She was getting carried away, wondering how far she should go.

"N-no." he said, embarrassed. "Would you like me to show you how to kiss a woman and hold her properly?" He could only nod shyly.

"I'll only show you how to kiss properly, OK? Nothing more, then you can calm down and get some sleep." She was talking to herself as much as to him, and getting hornier by the minute.

"Let's get more comfortable." She said, as she climbed on the bed, and straddled his knees, slowly inching up closer to him. He was dumb struck in anticipation. He could feel her hot skin on his legs and see her firm breasts getting closer to his face, and the deep valley between them. Her nipples were hard, and jutting out through the satin fabric. His cock was as hard as ever and throbbing. She came closer and his penis pushed against the hem of her short nightdress and started exposing more of her upper thighs. He could see the dark juncture of her thighs tantalizingly coming into view. eventually he saw her black lace panties come into view. she saw him looking down, with amusement, and saw the incongruous sight of his thick, tall pole jutting out between her thighs. Her pussy gave up another squirt of moisture at the thought of that young virile tower of flesh and what it would feel like inside.

She sidled up all the way until her crotch was touching his penis. She leaned forward and took his face in her hands. She looked in his eyes and brought her lips to his, pushing her tongue inside his mouth. He had never felt anything like the hot lips of this experienced older woman, and the feeling of her tongue sent electric shocks all the way to his balls.

As she leaned forward, her wet, panty clad crotch pressed against his rock like hardness and they both moaned. She leaned further into him, rubbing her sensitive clit against his cock, and rubbing her rock hard nipples against his chest. They were both groaning from the sensations.

She showed him how to kiss, instructing him on how to use his lips and tongue, and the furnace in her kept getting hotter and hotter. She was lost in the sensations of his pole sliding up and down between her nether lips, though the thin drenched silk of her skimpy panties, as she rocked back and forth.

"Do you know now, and will you kiss a girl this way?" she asked. "Yes! This is wonderful!" he croaked.

"Do you want to see how a woman's arousal look like? A man is easily visible like your hard cock."

"Yeees!" he groaned, his cock lurching at this prim and proper lady using words like that and her lust filled throaty voice.

She leaned back a bit and pulled the front panel of her sopping panties aside, showing him her swollen lips. He gasped at the sight of the puffy red lips, wet with arousal, and a neat strip of dark hair above it.

"You see, a woman gets wet inside when she's turned on. Just like the pre-cum that comes out of your penis, when you are. My pussy is really wet right now, as you can see."

She leaned forward again, keeping her cunt lips bare and moaned as her slick lips slid against him, the mixture of their juices allowing her to slide his penis easily between them and rubbing her clit. She was losing control and wondering how much further she could go. The sensations were rapidly taking both of them to a fever pitch. It was all she could do to impale herself on that thick young boy meat.

Ashara reached her hands under his t-shirt and pulled it up and off. She lowered the spaghetti straps of her skimpy nightdress. "Let me show you another sign of a woman's arousal - her nipples. You see how hard they've become?" She leaned forward and rose up slightly, her body taking over from her brain, as she started rubbing her nipples against his bare chest.

"Would you like to taste them?" and without waiting for an answer raised herself further to bring each nipple in turn to his mouth. She let out a deep moan as his lips closed around the sensitive nubbins.

The movement caused her to slide up so the mouth of her cunt was positioned against the fat head of his penis. She was momentarily frozen, thinking of the position she was in. "I'm a married woman, so I can't make love to you. But there's no harm in showing you how a woman feels." She was convincing herself as much as talking to him. For his part, to his teenage brain this was all new and wonderful and his wildest fantasies come to life. He had been gawking at her all day and had been hard most of the time. She was lost in the sensations of his soft lips tenderly sucking her nipples as she guided his head with her hands.

She let her weight down a bit, groaning as his large head split her nether lips and pressed against her drooling opening. She stopped in shock at the sudden juncture, and her lust filled mind was struggling. "I'll just show you what it feels like, and you can pull out." she groaned and rationalized to herself. He was holding her weight up with his hands under her butt. He could feel the heat pouring our of her womanhood. She lowered herself a bit more, and his head popped in. It was driving her over the edge. She suddenly lost control and let her weight down, and slid down all the way with his thick pole filling her, and sliding into her drenched hole.

He felt the searing heat of her cauldron like cavern, something he could never have imagined. Her inner muscles were gripping, pulsing, pumping his cock. They both moaned in unison, and then she felt his cock thicken, and he erupted. He could feel the semen start from the base of his penis and travel up to burst out and splash deep into her womb. She felt every shot of his cum like lava and it triggered off a massive orgasm in her.

"Ohhhhhhhhh! God!" her moans echoed in the room.

"Come inside me, give me everything you have!". And her pussy was obeying her words, trying to milk every drop of young boy cum from his testicles. Her orgasm went on and on for a long time, and she couldn't stop her loud cries. Gone were the thought of her husband in the other room, and all she could feel was that thick pole bucking and filling her needy cunt, which was doing its best to coax everything from it. He came and came and his mind went blank.

They came down from their highs after several minutes. She realized this was the best orgasm of her young life. She had seemingly resisted, but in her heart of hearts she had known when she walked into his room, that her greedy cunt would not be sated without sampling that large young meat she had imagined. She was not going to go without feeling his virile thickness explode inside her and the look of his innocent face in ecstasy as he let his virginal sperm fill her. The whole day of teasing him, and flashing her legs and panties at him, seeing his wandering eyes, and large bulge had been increasing her horniness all the time. And when her husband fell short, she was going crazy with desire and needed to quench the fires inside.

"I shouldn't have let that happen!" she said, but her insides did not feel any remorse. "But it was goood! Your girlfriends will be very lucky!"

She dismounted, and incredibly, noticed that he was still hard. Her pussy felt empty without the hot young meat that it had welcomed recently, and throbbed at the possibility of another go. His juices were flowing out of her like a river, and had soaked her panties to saturation and were even leaking down her thighs! "What a lot you came!", she giggled, showing him the erotic sight between her legs. His erection was rapidly going back to its earlier state, at the sight, the smell of their combined juices, and the flushed, excited face of this hot older woman.  
"I'm going to need to take these off." she said, as she got off the bed, and slowly peeled her sodden panties off, giving him a tantalizing glimpse between her legs at her raw, flushed womanhood covered in his spunk. His eyes were like saucers, and glued to her sexy thighs, glistening with their juices, in the soft light of the room. She used them to wipe between her legs, and held them out to him. "Do you want these?" He could only stammer his answer as he took the flimsy, soaked garment in his hands.

"We don't seem to have taken care of your problem! I can't really leave you in this state, you poor boy! What kind of a hostess would I be?" she said, with a mock serious face. Her inner desires were, however thinking of herself, and thinking about quenching her horniness fully. She was as turned on, and thinking about how much longer he would last this time, and the glorious feeling of that young, virile cock bucking and pulsing inside her, and using her talented muscles on him. "Now that we've already crossed the line, there's no harm in showing you how to do it properly." His face and eyes lit up with delight.

She asked him to move over, and lay down on the bed, opening her legs and bending her knees. She beckoned to him to get between them, and pulled his hard penis towards her, lining up the head with her opening. "Push, and take it slow this time." He gazed at the swollen red labia, and her pulsing hole, ready to welcome him once more. This time he could see it in all its glory, as he pressed his large head against the soft opening.

It gripped his head as he pushed it in, almost sucking him in. They groaned in unison as he slowly inched his way in. He could feel every ripple of her hot tunnel as the slick walls coaxed and pulled him in. She could feel that large plum head stretching her tightness as it slowly traveled up her slot, lubricated by their mutual slickness. It took him almost a minute and then he was finally all the way in, his large testicles resting on her ass. His cockhead was pushing against her cervix, which was already opening to welcome it.

She wrapped her long legs around him, using her heels to pull and hold him securely. Her strong muscles held him in place, stopping him from going back out. "Hold it there, let me enjoy it." she asked him, luxuriating in the feeling of fullness as the rock hard, thickness filled her. She could feel it throbbing and her inner muscles fluttered around it.

"Now do it! Fuck me!"

He was shocked to hear such language from this elegant, beautiful, prim wife, and it only heightened the eroticism of the situation.

He started rutting into her with a steady pace, going all the way in, feeling his testicles slapping against her tight ass. The room was filled with their loud moaning and the squishy sound of mating. He was intoxicated by the smell of her arousal mixed with her perfume. He stared into her lust filled eyes and face as he leaned on top of her. Every time he pulled out, her searing pussy muscles squeezed as if to prevent his exit. Her hands were on his buttocks urging him back in and her athletic legs were pulling him in as her pelvis came back in contra thrust. They settled into a smooth rhythm as if used to each other and she marveled at nature having taught the virgin what to do so quickly!

Their pace steadily increased and she felt another orgasm rising like a series of waves rippling through her insides, higher and unbelievably higher. He was pistoning in and out at a frenetic speed as she soared, and then the waves exploded and crashed inside her and she shouted in joy, "Yeeeeeess! Fill me up!" The wringing pressure of her inner walls and the sheer ecstasy on the beautiful, hot, passionate, older woman's face set him off, too, and he thrust inside as far as he could go and froze.

Her orgasm went on and on, and she moved her head from side to side on the pillow, while her hands were pulling him in as hard as they could, fingernails digging into his behind, locking him in place, while her experienced vagina coaxed and milked him. He felt his cum start from the base and burst out like a geyser that sprayed her insides in shot after shot, each setting of a mini orgasm in her, and went on until he was drained. His fluids were overflowing out of her, saturating their pubic hair and the sheets underneath. His mind was in bliss, having satisfied this experienced goddess, who he only dreamed about. She came down, wondering how her teasing of this young man had ended up as the best sex of her life! She almost never had more than one orgasm with Brandon, and she had three in a short time, one bigger than the next!

She kissed him sensually, pushing her tongue into his mouth, stirring his exhausted penis once again. "Mmm, was it good?"

"It was fantastic! I never imagined it would be like this! Thank you!"

"It was wrong of us, you know, but it was great for me too! And I'm honored to have been your first! You are going to make a lot of women very happy! With more experience you're going to become an even better lover!"

"Really?!" Robb could scarcely believe his ears at the compliment and it boosted his confidence no end.

Ashara was naughtily thinking if she could tutor this hot young man during the rest of his stay with them, and send him back a skilled lover. It would be fun for her too, her mind going into wicked erotic thoughts of teaching him all the techniques of pleasing a woman and doing it in all positions throughout the day while Brandon was at work! Her guilt pushed those fantasies aside, as she got up to go to her own bed, but she knew her sensual nature would be sorely tested with this sexy, virile young man in the same house, his puppy eyes following her around and his massive tool in his pants, ready to service her...

She went to her bed by Brandon's side and fell into a deep sleep, somehow not feeling too much remorse at cheating on him, that too with a younger man, while he slept, dreaming of what tomorrow would bring.

Robb was too excited to fall asleep immediately, thinking about the unbelievable turn of events. He eventually did, waking up late, wondering if it was all a dream, until he found the starched silken panties under his pillow, and it came back in vivid detail.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.  
> Leave Kudos.


End file.
